1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting array, and more particularly to a flexible light emitting array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional fabric is made of proper materials of animals, plants or chemical fibers. Mounting the desired pattern on the fabric by means of printing, dyeing, sewing, embroidering or directly weaving during the process so as to beautify the fabric and increase its aesthetic appearance. By incorporating the fabric with active light emitting components will not only be able to increase the space impression and uniqueness of the fabric, but also have the additional effect of increasing the visibility to serve as warning.
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwan patent No. M325346 discloses a structure of light emitting fabric, wherein the light emitting pattern 12 comprising of a conductive layer, a light emitting layer, and a transparent electrode layer is arranged on the surface of fabric 11. The power supply 13 provides the requested power for light emitting pattern 12 while emitting light. The style of light emitting pattern 12 can not be changed as the light emitting pattern 12 is fixed on the surface of the fabric 11. Therefore, this would be less appealing and less attractive to the consumer as the light emitting pattern 12 lacks the dynamic effects.
Referring to FIG. 2, Taiwan patent No. M283952 discloses a cloth with light emitting device, wherein the light emitting pattern 12 is incorporated with the fabric 11 via a connecting component 20. According to foresaid structure, the user may change to the favorite light emitting pattern 12 anytime for satisfying the user's need. However, the light emitting pattern 12 is still fixed in position and lacks the dynamic effects.
One approach to increase dynamic effects of light emitting fabric would be to incorporate a flexible light emitting array into fabric. Taiwan patent No. I246037 discloses a flexible light emitting array which comprises of a flexible substrate and light emitting components, wherein the flexible substrate is made by high molecular weight polymer, such as plastic, polyimide (PI), or polyethylene (PE). It is not suitable for incorporating with ordinary fabric as the flexible substrate made of high molecular weight polymer is airproof and has a hard texture impeding its application for making wearable clothes.
To sum up, the above-mentioned disadvantages exist in the prior arts. Therefore, how to incorporate the flexible light emitting array with fabric to beautify the fabric, increase its esthetic appearance and dynamic effects is a current goal to be achieved.